Navigation devices can be used to provide mapping and routing information to users. In-vehicle navigation devices or portable navigation devices can be used to provide driving directions while a user traverses a route. Many such navigation systems rely upon Global Positioning System (GPS) functionality to determine the location of the vehicle and use the determined location in providing driving directions.